


Altean Juvenile Detention Center

by Keith_the_Kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detention Center AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of drugs, Other, Self-Harm, inspired by girls incarcerated, mentions of drinking, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_the_Kogane/pseuds/Keith_the_Kogane
Summary: Rules of the Altean Juvenile Detention Center;No romantic relationshipsNo close physical contactNo Disrespecting Staff or Crew





	1. Chapter One: Keith Kogane

_FILE_

_Name: Keith B. Kogane_

_Date: March 12th, 2013_

_Age: 14_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Birth: October 23rd, 1999_

_Weight: 120 lbs_

_Height: 5'5_

_Reasons for being put in Detention Center: underage drinking, smoking, fighting, drugs, truancy_

 

Allura looked over the file, reading on before she glances at the teenager that stood in front of her. He had raven hair, and pale skin that had bruises and cuts on it. The file did say he get into a lot of fights. He's only fourteen-years-old, he has no reason to be doing things like this. "Keith.." She starts, and even though she spoke, the younger boy still didn't look at her. "I need you to put all of your belongings on the counter." Allura put the files down, and she closed the folder they had been placed in. 

Keith glared at her, he gave Allura the nastiest look he could. He seemed to have no respect at all. "Why should I?" He hissed, and Allura had already assumed that he was going to be trouble. She has dealt with teens much older than Keith that had the same attitude, and the same reasons for being put in a detention center. She didn't back down then, and she won't back down now. 

"Keith, you heard me. Put all of your belongings on the counter, and then we will have someone come and pat you down." Allura instructed, her voice stern. Keith was still being stubborn, and he shook his head. "I don't have to listen to you." He seethed, and Allura gave Keith a cold look. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Put your items on the counter." Allura repeated, and Keith huffed in response. "Fuck off." Keith growled. Allura wasn't fazed, and she didn't look scared of Keith. This wasn't the first time she's dealt with this type of attitude. 

Before Allura could respond, the door opened, and Keith turned to see an older male, with black hair and a white tuft of hair. He looked muscular, and he was quite tall. He walked over, and Keith didn't seemed to be scared or frightened by him. Shiro walked over, and Keith thought that the older male was here to yell at him, to get in his face and tell him to behave, but instead, he crouched down to Keith's height. "Are you Keith Kogane?" Shiro asked, his voice gentle but stern at the same time. 

Keith was silent, "What's it to you?" He shot back, and Shiro sighed. 

"Hey, take a breath. I'm not here to fight with you." Shiro told Keith, his voice soft but stern. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Are you Keith Kogane?" Shiro's always had such a gentle personality, and at the same time, he knew when he had to be strict and harsh too. Most of the teens at the detention center loved him. he could easily end any fight, and he is often someone the teens in the facility go to so they can talk through something. 

Keith seemed to give up, and he nodded. "Yes." His voice was still cold, but he obeyed Shiro. Shiro smiled gently at Keith. "Thank you for cooperating, Keith." He thanked, and Keith had no reaction to that and he looked down. "I'm going to need you to do something else for me, alright?" 

Shiro only got a small nod from the fourteen-year-old, but it was better than Keith yelling or trying to start a fight. 

"I'm going to need you to put your belongings on the counter right in front of you. We do this for everyone's safety, and when you get out of here, you'll get anything that isn't illegal or dangerous back." Shiro explained softly, and Keith shook his head. "I don't want to. Just let me go." Keith says, and he looked up at Shiro with an ice-cold look on his face. "I'm sorry, Keith. But we have to. Please, just work with me. I only want to help." Shiro pleaded, and he noticed Allura had left the room, as she was no longer behind the counter. He expected Keith to be stubborn, and he knew Keith most likely wouldn't obey at first. Most people who came in didn't. "This is for your own good." Keith backed away from Shiro, just a little bit, and Shiro was ready to grab him if he tried to run. But instead, he reached in his pockets, and he pulled out some items. Small plastic bags with some sort of drug that was hard to identify, along with lighters, cigarettes, and some money. Keith reached over, and he hesitantly put everything on the counter. Shiro couldn't believe that someone so young managed to get his hands on things like this, but he was glad Keith obeyed orders once more. "Alright. That woman you saw, Allura, she's going to take everything and store it somewhere. I'm going to take you to get changed." With that said, Shiro stood up, and he guided Keith out of the room, and down the hall. 

  
Keith was brought to a small changing room, and he was allowed to pick a sweater and t-shirt color of his choice. Keith chose a dark red, and he was given some grey sweatpants and black sneakers. Shiro was waiting for him to finish changing, and once Keith came out, he smiled softly. Keith didn't like this look, at all. Keith didn't even had to be told what to do, and he held his clothes out in front of him, and Shiro took them out of his arms, before opening the door. Keith silently walks out without a word and he leans on the wall as he waits, and Shiro put Keith's old clothes in a box that was out of a lot of the inmate's reach. He then walked out and shut the door, turning the key to lock it. "Let's go get you to your room, Keith." Shiro told him, and Keith didn't even respond, and he let Shiro take him down the hall. 


	2. Chapter Two: Lance McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance McClain, such a sweet soul who wants to do well.  
> That's not how he was in the past, and no matter how sweet and charming he may be, he can't undo what he's done.

_Name: Lance C. McClain_

_Date: January 12th, 2016_

_Age: 15_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Birth: July 28th, 2000_

_Weight: 126 lbs_

_Height: 5'7_

_Reasons for being put in Detention Center: Drugs, underage drinking_

 

"I'm a good person, though!" A young male cried to Shiro, being pat down and checked for any sort of drugs or alcohol. He was said to be Lance McClain, put in the Altean Juvenile Detention Center for doing drugs, and underage drinking. That's what his file said at least. "I don't deserve to be here!" 

Keith already knew that they wouldn't get along. 

It's been a few years since Keith was put into the detention center, and he was now sixteen. He still wasn't let out of this place, and now he had to stay for who knows how long with someone he didn't like.

Shiro had taken out some small baggies of things such as drugs, and even a few small alcohol bottles, and he shook his head. "I can tell that you're not a bad kid, you just made some bad mistakes. This place will help put you back in order." Shiro said softly, as he put the contraband into a small, brown, box that had been put on the counter in front of him. "If you do well, you'll be out of here in no time, buddy. I promise. Let's go get you changed, alright?"

Lance had glossy eyes, he must have been crying. When he turned, he noticed a boy who appeared to be about a year older than him with dark hair watching him and Shiro. "What the hell are you looking at?" Lance snapped. "Hey, no talking like that." Shiro quickly warned, and Lance huffed with a small sniffle, wiping his red and puffy eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Shiro looked up at the younger boy, "Keith, aren't you meant to be in the recreational room?" He asked, and Keith gave a small shrug. "It got too crowded." 

Shiro's learned over the past few years that Keith's had some problems with crowded places. He didn't like them, and a lot of the staff believes that he acts out a lot because of crowded areas. 

"Alright.." Shiro thinks for a moment. He needed to get Keith to go, he didn't want a fight to break out. He could see Keith giving Lance nasty looks every once in a while, and he didn't want to break up a fight right now. Suddenly, Shiro hears footsteps, and he turns to see Matthew Holt, one of the other staff members. Matt worked here, along side his father, and Shiro was pretty close with the Holt family. Shiro tried thinking, and he got an idea. "Hey, Matt!" He called, catching the brunette's attention. Matt looked up to notice Shiro, Keith, and Lance, and he walked over. "Hey, Shiro." He greeted. "Everything alright?" 

Shiro nodded in response to Matt's question, and he started to speak. "Keith was saying that the recreational room was getting a bit too crowded." He told Matt, before adding, "would you mind taking him outside until classes start?" Shiro asked, and Matt smiled a little. Even though he worked at a detention center, Matt was always one to smile. "I don't mind at all. Follow me, Keith." 

Keith pouted, and he started to walk over to Matt. It was as if he was looking to start something with Lance, but knowing him, he probably was. He wasn't going to leave without telling Lance who was in charge though, there was no way Keith was letting that happen. 

As he went towards Matt, Keith purposely bumped his shoulder into Lance's, and Lance turned to glare at Keith, who had a small smirk. "puta.." Lance grumbled under his breath, and Keith knew Lance had called him some sort of insult, but he could honestly care less. Matt sighs, and he shakes his head at Keith as he tells him to behave, and the two walk out of the room.

Shiro sighs, and he looked back at Lance. "I'm sorry for Keith. He's known as one of the more aggressive boys here." Shiro apologized. Lance shook his head. "It's fine..." He mumbled quietly. After a moment of silence, Shiro spoke up. "Let's go get you changed, okay?"

Lance reluctantly agreed, and he allowed Shiro to take him down the hall and out of the room. Lance feels he was wrongfully put in this place, but at the same time, it was his choice to drink and do drugs. Now, only the future would be able to tell Lance about what happens next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will do Pidge before or after Hunk, but I will definitely do her chapter before Lotor! Hope you liked Lance's chapter and his background story!
> 
> ~Lynn


	3. Hunk Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a good kid, he just fell into some bad habits, but everyone knows that he wants to do good, so hopefully the detention center can help him be better.

_Name: Hunk A. Garrett_

_Date: February 9th, 2017_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Birth: January 13th, 2000_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 150 lbs_

_Reasons for being in put in Detention Center: Truancy, running away, underage drinking_

 

Lance and Keith were both standing in the hallway, watching as both Shiro and Allura tended to a kid, who was bawling his eyes out. They glance at each other, and they both read each other's minds. This kid wasn't going to stand a chance in this place, especially saying how some of the other students in the Altean Juvenile Detention Center could be so aggressive and horrible. Keith would know about that, he was one of the most aggressive ones there. 

"Hey, Hunk?" Allura called in a soft voice, and she had the sobbing and panicking kid look her in the eyes. "You're going to be alright, you're okay." Allura knew that Hunk didn't exactly come from the best background, so she knew that he was fragile and needed to be treated with care, as if he was a glass vase that could shatter with one wrong move. "Just take a deep breath." 

Hunk let out a small cry, and he nodded as he took a deep breath. Shiro had patted him down, but unlike most teenagers that came here, he found no contraband. Hunk didn't seem like a bad kid at all, he just fell into the wrong crowd. "I'm gonna take you out of here so you can go change, okay? You'll be alright." Shiro assured softly as he put a hand on Hunk's shoulder, and all the sixteen-year-old could do was nod. "O-okay.." He hiccuped, and Shiro gently guided him out of the room, noticing two other people standing in the hallway. One of them had a raven colored mullet and a red sweater, while another had brown hair and a blue sweater. Hunk knew that those were other students that were in this place, but he didn't seem to be the only one to notice them. Because Shiro glanced at the two boys, and he sighed. "Lance, Keith. Aren't you meant to be in class?" Shiro asked with an unsurprised voice, and the kid in the blue sweater, who seemed to be around Hunk's age, squeaked and he quickly scrambled away, while the one with the raven hair simply shrugged and stayed put. Shiro gave him a stern look, while Hunk watched as everything happened. "Keith.." Shiro warned in a stern voice, and that caused Keith to sigh and walk back down the hall that Lance had scrambled down. Shiro shakes his head and sighs, and he guides down a different hallway. 

Hunk wasn't sure about what he wanted to do. He didn't know if he wanted to stay here, or go home. This place was a prison for teenagers, and Hunk never would have thought he would be in here, and he never wanted to be put in a detention center. On the other hand, there is a way that this place is better than his home, because now, Hunk is far away from abusive, deadbeat, dad who was an alcoholic. Hunk's skin was covered with bruises and cuts from all the times he had been hit, and his wrists had faint scars on them from the times when he had hurt himself. 

Shiro took Hunk to the room he had brought every other student in when they first arrived to change, and he allowed Hunk to chose a sweater. Hunk chose the yellow one, and Shiro trusted Hunk enough to change without trying to make a run for it, so Shiro felt he didn't have to keep an eye on him, and he turned around and waited for Hunk to finish changing. "I'm finished.." A small voice mummers, and Shiro turns around to see Hunk holding his stuff out in front of him, waiting for his clothes and to be taken away. Shiro smiled softly at him and took the clothes, bringing them to a box and putting them in, before placing the box on the shelf and turning to Hunk. 

"Thank you for being so cooperative, Hunk. This is the first time I've ever seen a student be so well-behaved." Shiro smiled, and Hunk sniffled a little bit. "Let's go take you to your room, alright? Then, you can head to the recreational room if there's still time." Hunk nodded, and Shiro opened the door and held it open for Hunk, as the two made their way out of the room. 

This was so new and strange to Hunk, but it was his life now. Hopefully it won't be like this forever. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed learning a bit about Hunk's background and the reasons he's here! See you in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Lynn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The first few chapters are going to be about how the inmates (Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Lotor) got into the detention center in the first place! Can't wait to see you in the next chapter, which is going to be Pidge's chapter!
> 
> ~Lynn


End file.
